


Crystal venom isn't nice

by Sharkbaitthequeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can be read as Klance or not, Crystal Venom, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I have other storied I need to work on, It works either way, It's a cliffhanger, M/M, What Have I Done, but I made this because why not, electric maze, lance is a good boy, not as much as last time though, sorryyyyyy, the castle is trying to kill everyone, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkbaitthequeen/pseuds/Sharkbaitthequeen
Summary: There is a trace of the crystal venom still somewhere in the castle.The paladins find that out the hard way.~~~This fic features minor Klance, electric mazes, evil gladiators, Evil shock bots, Keith whump, and good boy Lance.I wrote this because I was really bored and so why not.





	Crystal venom isn't nice

_"Shocked. Only word I can say. That's it: shocked"_

_-Ryan Church_

 

It started as a normal day in the castle, Allura was navigating at the main control panel, Shiro was right behind her while giving advice, Coran was with the two but cleaning some device of his, Hunk was making a heavenly smelling dish in the kitchen, Pidge was making some cool device in her room, Keith was battling a sentry on the training deck, and Lance was hovering over Hunks shoulder watching him cook and no doubt licking anything Hunk gave him.

That is until everything went to hell.

~~~

**POV Lance**

"Lance would you stop eating everything?" Hunk sighed as he mixed something together in a bowl.

Lance shook his head, "Nope, it tastes too good for me to resist."

Hunk rolled his eyes but smiled. "I guess that means I'm doing a good job."

"Hell yeah." Lance smirked and gave a thumbs up.

Suddenly there was a loud creak echoing through the food goo pipe.

"Did you hear that?" Lance asked. Hunk turned his head to the pipe and nodded. Hunk moved closer to the pipe and looked inside of it.

Immediately the pipe started spewing food goo all over everything, including Hunk. Lance let out an un-glorified screech and hopped down from his place on the counter. Hunk attempted to place himself in front of the pipe to stop the mess but was only pushed out of the way by the pressure.

"What do we do?!" Lance questioned, freaking out.

"I have no idea!" Hunk replied, pushing Lance and himself outside of the kitchen. Hunk slid the door closed behind them, they both took a moment to catch their breath before Lance spoke again.

"Please tell me the castle isn't turning on us again!" he waved his arms around in exasperation. A few short moments after he spoke, Pidge came running around the corner. She caught sight of them immediately and grabbed their arms to drag them along with her.

"Pidge wha-" Lance started, but was cut off.

"We have to get to the control room! I think that crystal venom stuff is back!" Pidge shouted, dragging them along with her at full speed.

When they reached the control room, Pidge closed and locked down the door behind them.

"Paladins? What has you all in such a rush?" Allura asked, walking towards them.

"The castle is trying to kill us again!" Lance answered with a wave of his arms.

"The food goo piped started going crazy again!" Hunk said with a slump of his shoulders.

"All of my inventions started chasing me and attempting to shock me to death!" Pidge gestured out the window on the door. On the other side of the door, a bunch of small robots started turning the corner and heading closer to them.

"That's impossible, the crystal venom is long gone out of out system." Coran supplied.

As if karma was giving Coran the middle finger, the gravity in the control room shut off, causing them all to rise off the ground and float aimlessly around.

"There must still be some trace of it somewhere." Pidge wondered aloud and attempted to make her way to the castle controls.

"This is exactly what happened last time!" Lance cried, "well, minus the killer gladiator robot that tried to kill Keith and I."

"Wait a minute, where is Keith?" Shiro asked.

"Oh no." Said Hunk under his breath.

"Lance, come with me." Shiro said, making his way to the other door without Pidge's killer robots. Shiro pulled open the door and floated out of it, Lance right behind him.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Lance and Shiro fell painfully onto the ground again. Lance looked up from his place on the floor only to spot Pidge's robots rounding the corner and heading quickly towards them.

Shiro got to his feet quickly and activated his galra arm, lunging at the swarm of metal and smashing a few of the inventions. "Lance! Go ahead of me, I'll catch up to you when I'm done here!" Shiro called, swiping at a few more of the little robots.

"Got it!" Lance replied, running past Shiro and jumping over a robot that nearly missed shocking his foot. He bolted toward the training room with full speed, reaching the door in about a minute or two.

He pushed open the door and immediately caught sight of Keith battling an evil gladiator in the middle of the training room. He ran towards the fight, ready to throw himself on the gladiator's back to use himself as a distraction.

His plan fell to pieces when he ran face first into one of the electric maze walls.

"Lance!" Keith yelled as Lance fell onto his back with a groan. His attention didn't linger on Lance long though. The gladiator attempted a jab at his stomach but he narrowly dodged, bringing his sword down on it's arm only to get it wedged in the metal.

Lance sat up and shook his head, focusing on Keith as he fought again. "I'm coming!" Lance yelled, searching for his way into the maze. As he did so, the gladiator had shoved Keith into one of the walls, causing Keith to groan in pain.

Lance finally found an entrance and began making his way to Keith, only getting his hand shocked about a thousand times(it wasn't really that many but he thought so) while navigating through the maze. Keith managed to wrench his sword back out of the gladiators arm and was swinging wildly at it now.

Lance had almost reached the center when the gladiator wrapped his hand around Keith's neck and lifted him into the air, Keith's sword forgotten on the floor.

"Keith! Hold on buddy I'm almost there!" Lance shouted, trying to get through the last of the maze even faster. He turned the last corner as the gladiator held Keith against the electric wall, causing a scream to erupt from Keith's throat as his body convulsed. He was held there for almost two minutes as Lance ran over what to do in his head.

Finally settling on what to do, Lance ran at the gladiator, grabbing Keith's sword and digging it into the robot's chest. The gladiator turned it's head to look at him before dropping Keith to the ground. Lance smiled sheepishly as the robot pulled the sword out of it's chest and threw it on the ground.

_**This is the end. This is how I die, I finally saved the mullet and now I'm gonna die. I just wanted to eat Hunks good cooking.** _

That's what Lance thought as the gladiator started moving towards him.

The gladiator was cut short when it's head was severed from it's body in a mess of sparks and wires. The robot fell to the ground with a thump, all of the blue accent lights shutting off.

Behind the pile of metal was Keith, his bayard hanging loosely in his grip while he looked like he was fighting to stay upright. Now that neither of their lives were in immediate danger, Lance noticed all of the cuts and bruises that riddled the parts of Keith's body that he could see.

"Thanks." Keith muttered after a few moments of heavy breathing. Before Lance could even reply, Keith dropped his bayard and collapsed on the ground. Lance rushed over to him in a minute of panic and checked his pulse. His heart was beating rapidly but slowly returning to normal.

"Now I'm going to have to carry you out of here aren't I." Lance sighed. As much as he sounded annoyed, he was actually glad to have an excuse to carry Keith bridal style.

"Lance!" Shiro called as he entered the training room, walking towards them.

"Shiro stop! The electric maze is up, don't come over here."

Shiro stopped in his tracks, eyeing Keith worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, just a little shocked and bruised. But I can't get out of here with him now, can you try to turn the maze off somehow?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." he sighed in relief and headed out the door, presumably heading to the training deck control room.

Lance sat himself down on the floor and pulled Keith into his lap, running his fingers through his hair.

 

"Nice fighting samurai."


End file.
